


卜洋 | My son,my sun.(中)

by emily197103



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M, 北服LINE, 卜洋 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emily197103/pseuds/emily197103





	卜洋 | My son,my sun.(中)

* 影帝凡xMB洋 包养设定

* 重度OOC（大概

* 年龄操作 38x20

* 微卜岳

 

 

　　卜凡的父母其实也不年轻，之前看在儿子还在打拼事业也就没催婚，可后来这几年，儿子都快40了，却没带过女人回去给俩老看过，安排了相亲不是拒绝就是去了然后甩掉人家，这让两个想抱孙的老人家很头疼。

　　父母理所当然不知道自己莫名其妙多了个「孙子」，要是知道那可就不好了，要是老人家承受不住就这麽走了怎麽办？

 

 

　　心急的卜爸卜妈从其他热心亲戚那边找到了一个姑娘，那个姑娘叫李姬绫，据说人如其名，挺机灵的，年纪大约小卜凡3-5岁，是某企业的总经理，业务能力极强，而外表部分则有双水灵的大眼，皮肤白皙，身高有一米七五，是个标准的模特儿身材，卜凡的爸妈看见人可开心死了，急着让人去见儿子。

　　原本卜凡只是想将这人打发，毕竟难得的休假，他想在家多陪陪那个宝贝，然而这女人也不是省油的灯，一开口就是"你是明星我们不方便在外碰面吧，我直接去你家见你。"肯定句来得急又乾脆，完全没有让人反驳的馀地，于是卜凡也只好发了地址过去。

 

　　「等会儿有客人，看你要继续在这还是去房间。」卜凡看了一眼倒在沙发上，身长已来到188的李振洋。卜凡从来想过要对李姬绫隐瞒家裡还有个男人的事，反正等等把人打发就完事了。

　　李振洋基本上没怎麽兴趣，所以就回房间了。没多久他听见外边传来女人的声音，卜凡不太让女生来家裡，所以这个声音引起了好奇心，竖起耳朵听到底在说什麽。

 

　　「不好意思让你跑一趟，不过还有更不好意思的，见了一面又要请你走了。」听见卜凡说的，李振洋心裡已经有个底，他一直都知道卜凡被摧婚的事，但他也没有放在心上，或该说不知道该不该放心上。

　　「谁说我马上就要走？」听得出，这个女人并不是简单的角色。「伯父伯母要我来和你相处认识，我怎麽能马上走？还是你屋裡藏娇不想让我发现？」女人的话让李振洋打了个颤，但又想，自己也算不上什麽娇吧。

　　「不是，你这女人咋这麽喜欢想些花哩胡哨55667788的？我对你没兴趣，行吗？」很明显卜凡不想再跟他耗下去，可惜这女人似乎不想罢休。

　　「那你交个朋友不行吗？搞不好你了解我后就会对我有兴趣了。」女人的话让卜凡皱起眉，揉了揉脑袋，心想这人叫李姬绫还真挺机灵的。

 

　　最后，卜凡拿他没什麽办法，只好让他坐下，随便敷衍个几句。

　　然而这一敷衍，两个小时就过了，卜凡也快精神崩溃，但他很感谢打电话来找李姬绫的人，要不然怕他是逃不出这女人的魔掌了。

 

　　送走了李姬绫，卜凡回到房间找李振洋，发现那人已经窝在床上睡着了。

　　卜凡走过去，拨了拨李振洋前额的头髮，在额头上落下一吻后，又走出房门去书房了。

　　待房门关上，李振洋睁开了眼，摸了摸额头上刚刚被亲吻过的痕迹，他觉得自己又再次感受到那种不安的感觉。

 

 

　　后来的几天卜凡接连接受着李姬绫各种不容许拒绝的各种邀约，主要卜凡还是怕这女人整些有的没的跟自己父母乱说些什麽、让俩老承受不住的话，毕竟这女人真的太厉害，没准真的会踩自己一脚，所以还是委屈点好。

　　连着几天跟着女人相处，卜凡对他越来越没好感，就觉得女人真是烦，虽然他很佩服李姬绫在事业上的成就，可这女人的这些成就足以让所有男人害怕，要不是自己是个演员，估计平凡人都没法招架。

 

　　这天，卜凡回到家后，什麽话都没说，主要是因为那女人还有那女人。谁知道出去一会儿就被狗仔拍到，卜凡不禁想，怎麽大家就这麽关心自己的感情生活状态了？

　　回公司处理这些事情让卜凡疲惫不堪，公司方面自然是能理解卜凡父母担心的事，甚至还跟卜凡说要不就公开吧。卜凡一听就不平衡了，"公开啥呀？我不会跟那女的在一起好吗？"，这句话出现，公司才明白这女的并不是卜凡的恋人。

　　后来也没想到什麽好的解决方案，只能说是朋友，并且直接否认这段恋情，况且以卜凡的知名度，就算到了这个年纪，谈了恋爱还是不一定能被接受的。

 

　　李振洋看卜凡难得没搭理自己，而是洗完澡就直接躺在床上，背对自己，他八成也能猜到这人心情不好，但不确定是不是那天那女人的缘故。

　　说实话，李振洋还是有些怕卜凡的，如果卜凡心情不好，他也不敢多说什麽，最好的办法就是乖乖待着，什麽也别说，等他心情好了，自然会和自己搭话。

　　可今晚，李振洋不知道自己吃了什麽熊心豹子胆，他看见卜凡背对着自己什麽话也不说，内心竟有些失落感，于是他犹豫了一下子，躺下后，拿手搭到卜凡腰上，整个人再贴到他的背部，再像隻猫一样，在他颈间扭着头撒娇。

　　卜凡对李振洋的动作感到意外，毕竟这孩子并不太会向自己撒娇，有也只是躺在自己腿上，可那也是因为他觉得舒服所以躺着，并没有什麽撒娇的意思。卜凡觉得李振洋可能在用自己的方式安慰自己，不由得内心的烦躁感逐渐消失，拉过李振洋的手搓揉，最后十指紧扣住那双原本无处安放的手。

 

　　又过了几天，卜凡从外面回到家，一开门就看见李振洋穿着自己的衬衫倚在门边，看到自己更是直接亲上来，什麽话也没说。

　　卜凡也不知道这孩子是怎麽了，难得主动的求欢。

 

　　主动送上门的猎物没有不要的理由，一把托起李振洋的屁股把人抱起，才发现这人身上除了那件衬衫什麽都没有穿，卜凡藉机揉了揉李振洋全身上下最有肉的地方。

　　李振洋环着卜凡的脖子，忘情的索取更多的吻，修长的双腿夹住卜凡的腰不让自己跌下去，臀部被揉捏的让李振洋越渐兴奋，接吻之际要卜凡抱他去卧室。

 

　　把人放倒在床，李振洋的腿大开在两侧，卜凡俯下身开始解他衬衫的扣子，每解一颗就在裸露出来的地方亲吻几下，露出胸前红点时，还在上面吸吮了几下。李振洋被吸得舒服，挺起胸主动把自己送上，意味要对方再多爱抚几下。

　　好不容易玩够了，剩下的扣子也被解开，卜凡沿路往下亲吻，最后亲吻了下已经勃起的性器，换上自己的大手在上面来回撸动，另一隻手伸向身后的穴口处按摩，结果发现李振洋早就自己扩张好了。

　　卜凡倾身和李振洋接吻，做为奖励他自己扩张，手上的速度也越来越快，随着节奏李振洋达到了高潮，解放在卜凡手裡。

 

　　虽说扩张过，卜凡还是用手指再稍微按摩几下，才脱下裤子换上自己的肉棒抵住穴口后，慢慢往裡面推入。

　　充分扩张过的小穴不难进入，但卜凡的尺寸还是让李振洋有些难受。通常这时候李振洋就会有些不满，开始说些有的没的，可今天却格外努力的收缩，让卜凡更好的进入自己体内。

　　整根没入后，卜凡挺着腰有节奏的律动，李振洋其中一隻腿被架在卜凡的肩膀上，这个姿势更能深入其中。李振洋眯着眼喘着气，卜凡看着身下的美人，没忍住亲吻他的冲动。李振洋伸出舌头讨好似的勾引着卜凡，双手揉着卜凡的头髮，下身承受着撞击，卜凡的技术让他的性器再次抬起头。

　　卜凡和李振洋的身体契合度是在第一次的时候就被察觉到的，李振洋在床上的时候骚，卜凡就能比他更骚，甚至可以说只有卜凡能够招架李振洋这种又傲娇又脾气差又骚到不行的个性。

 

　　李振洋快高潮的时候，卜凡堵住了铃口，李振洋被憋得不舒服，好不容易说出今晚的第一句话，

　　「让我射...爸爸...」平常的时候李振洋当然不会叫卜凡爸爸，当时那句开玩笑的话变成了床上的情趣，两人在做的时候，李振洋会喊他爸爸，增加床第之间的兴致。

　　可显然今天这句爸爸对卜凡来说没什麽用，并没有因为这个称呼就放过李振洋。

　　「该换个称呼了吧，我真不想你当我儿子的。」卜凡的低音砲在李振洋耳边迴盪着，让李振洋感到更加酥麻，除了爸爸这个称呼，他真除了名字以外就没喊过别的了，这让李振洋脑袋感觉到一阵溷乱。

　　见李振洋没什麽反应，卜凡的舌头在李振洋耳边环绕，下身一下一下的顶弄到敏感点，手还是没有要鬆开的意思，似乎想把人逼疯。

　　「唔...」李振洋委屈的快哭了，他不知道卜凡是不是真的想听自己和他那个词，因为李振洋一直觉得自己和卜凡是没有感情基础的，他不晓得会不会因为一个称呼就改变了所有关係，他真的不想再失去，可现在体内的慾望逼使他必须妥协，于是他小声的从嘴边流出两个字「老公...」

　　李振洋明显感觉到体内的东西又胀大了一点，卜凡的动作变得快速，一下一下的冲撞让李振洋不自觉地把卜凡抱得更紧，耳边不时传来卜凡的喘气声，在最后几下的抽送后，卜凡放开手，李振洋射在了两人中间，卜凡也释放在李振洋的体内。

　　卜凡抱着李振洋，吻去他脸上的泪水，并在他耳边说了句"以后就这样叫，不要再叫我爸爸。"

 

　　两人休息了一阵，卜凡的性器从李振洋体内滑出，原本想问李振洋要不要去洗澡，却突然的被翻了身，李振洋坐在了自己身上。只见他低头趴在自己身上亲吻着身体，屁股噘得高高的，卜凡忍不住朝上面打了一下，换来李振洋的一瞪。

　　继续往下亲吻到卜凡的下身，李振洋扶着肉棒，张开嘴含了进去，上面还有卜凡刚刚射出的液体，一点一点都被李振洋全数吞进去。放开肉棒一路往囊袋的方向舔去，用手代替原本嘴巴的位置上下套弄，舌头则去舔弄其他地方。卜凡看着李振洋的动作真有些受不了，在李振洋手中又硬了。

 

　　坐起身子，撑起臀部，扶着在自己服侍下又硬了的肉棒，对准刚刚被操弄过的洞坐下去。李振洋上下律动，用自己的后穴套弄肉棒，卜凡的手忍不住去揉捏李振洋的臀肉。李振洋在卜凡身上大口的喘着气，身后寻找着敏感点，可因为刚刚已经做过一轮，李振洋早就没什麽力气，最后趴在卜凡身上，边舔着卜凡的嘴唇边说着"老公帮我吧..."

　　卜凡撑起身子坐起身，抱着李振洋往上顶弄，李振洋被晃得喘气声越来越大，最后被卜凡吻住了嘴。卜凡又亲了李振洋的嘴角，又吻了吻李振洋的脖子，下身的律动越渐变快，后来又一起达到高潮。

 

　　这次结束卜凡没打算问李振洋要不要洗澡，而是直接让人趴在自己身下，噘起屁股，卜凡在上面打了两下，又用自己的嘴去亲吻，接着就提枪上阵，再次插入柔软的甬道裡。

　　李振洋趴在床上向后配合动作，卜凡看见后，转过他的头给他一个吻，后来又亲了亲他的背，忍不住在上面留下一些印记，又一会儿，李振洋再次只靠后面就被弄到了高潮。

 

　　两人这麽一折腾，双双躺在床上已经是大半夜。卜凡抱着李振洋，在他额头上吻了一下，揉了揉他的头髮。这时的李振洋早就因为被折腾累了差不多睡着了，卜凡看着他想着是否该跟父母坦白，但想着如果因为自己的冲动让大家都受到了伤害该怎麽办？

 

　　后来卜凡还是想到睡着了。

 

　　可没想到再次醒来，世界彷彿就变了，因为李振洋不见了，连衣服都收拾得一乾二淨。


End file.
